1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a device and method of setting or removing security on content, and more particularly, to a device and method of setting or removing security on content by using biometric information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biometrics is an authentication method wherein unique biometric information of an individual, such as a fingerprint, voice, a face, an iris, a structure of sweat glands, and blood vessels, is extracted and informationized. Characteristics of an individual, such as a face shape, voice, a fingerprint, and an eyeball, are unable to be illegally used or copied by another person like in the case of a key or a password, and are rarely changed or lost. Thus, such characteristics are widely used in security fields.
Recently, technologies of using biometric information for user authentication have been developed.
Accordingly, there is demand for research into methods of setting and removing security on content by effectively using biometric information.